


what is it that boys do on their own?

by boycums



Series: Vince [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boycums/pseuds/boycums
Summary: Vince has some time to himself.
Relationships: Kelly Dubois/Vince Harris, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Vince [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1411405
Kudos: 13





	what is it that boys do on their own?

**Author's Note:**

> ok so im rewriting classroom bc nothing is ever enough 4 me. heres smth i spit out in like an hour ish

The room is silent save for Vince’s gasps as he strokes himself. He turned off half the lights, feeling too exposed with them all on. God, he’s so fucked up. He’s supposed to be available for tutoring but instead, he’s slouched back in his chair, shirt pushed up and a hand down his pants.

He hasn’t been able to think straight for the past week. Every time he’s in his classroom all he can think about is Kelly pushing him over on his desk and taking him. The worst part wasn’t just that he fucked a boy, it’s that he has to jerk off every time the kid even crosses his mind.

No one’s said anything (positive or negative) about what happened. Kelly hasn’t tried anything since, but he also doesn’t quite meet Vince’s eyes when they talk. It’s probably for the better; he doesn’t think he’d be able to control himself if they made eye contact. He gets so fucking turned on by the boy, he feels disgusting. He’s not supposed to feel like this — no one is. A  _ teacher  _ isn’t supposed to lust after their own students, but here he is, rubbing one out every time he thinks of Kelly.

He squeezes himself. He’s so damn hard. His dick throbs in his hold and he runs his fingers down the length of it, shivering. Vince slides two fingers into himself, thinking about how Kelly's felt, his slim hand pressed against his crotch.

What if he tried something again during class? Interrupted him, maybe. Kelly would push him down again and show him off to the whole class, fucking him hard. Maybe, maybe he'd let some other boys try him too. Vince hasn't exactly "surveyed" his students, but the idea of being used by so many boys makes him-

He fucking comes hard, cock twitching in his grasp. Jesus Christ, he's absolutely fucked. He pulls his fingers out of him and a thick strand of his wetness trails after and  _ fuck that's hot _ . He's so damn wet he can feel it dripping down to his ass. He briefly thinks about Kelly licking it up off of his fingers and shit, there he goes again.

Vince's dick stiffens in his loose hold, and he huffs in frustration as he begins to stroke himself again, still sensitive from just orgasming. God, he just wants to finish this up  _ now _ , he shouldn't even be thinking things like this at work, let alone doing them.

He leans forwards onto his desk, a lot like how he was when Kelly fucked him. He thrusts three of his fingers into him, thinking about Kelly's lips around him, fingering him until he came. He'd run his hand through the boy's messy hair, and maybe Kelly'd make eye contact with him as he sucked him off. God, his brown eyes. Vince curls his fingers inwards, rubbing against his soft inner walls, and he moans quietly. He's so damn close, please, just a bit more-

Kelly making him suck him off, holding his head down against his already sizable dick. He'd fuck his mouth and he'd swallow, like a good boy, and maybe Kelly would kiss him after, jerking him off. Maybe he'd fuck him, thrusting hard and fast into him until he came again inside of him. Make him into a mess on his hands and knees, mewling for release. Vince jerks himself off even faster, _he's_ _so fucking close_ , and then he comes, thighs twitching as he clenches down on his fingers. He lays there panting on his desk as he comes down. Christ.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i like writing jerk off scenes. it really tells you a lot about a character


End file.
